


All Of The Stars

by sage_h72



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sage_h72/pseuds/sage_h72
Summary: Alex Steele is the strongest Avenger. At least, everyone seems to think she is. The half-human, half-Kree self-proclaimed defender of the galaxy has fought against some of the universe's biggest bad guys long before her fellow Avengers were even aware of their existence. Pre-Battle of New York, she has few allies and spends most of her time traversing the galaxy looking for a fight. Then, Nick Fury, a friend of a friend, enlists her to fight a threat greater to Earth than anything she's ever seen. At first reluctant to work with others, she quickly adapts to the team dynamic and, for the first time, feels like she fits in somewhere.Eventually, Thanos poses a threat far greater than anything she could have imagined, and the unthinkable happens -- he wins. But Alex and the Avengers find a second chance to beat him. To do that, though, Alex has to harness the full extent of her power, all while holding onto who she was before.





	All Of The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is a story about a character and her story arc through Endgame (and maybe beyond!). There'll def be some romance down the road, I'm just not 100% sure how it will go. I haven't written in a while so I'm not sure if this is good or not, but I felt really inspired to write it. Please let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> (Also, this may be a long story lol)

6 months.  
6 long, brutal months.  
6 months after half of all life in the universe had simply ceased to exist.  
Every morning Alex Steele hoped to wake up from whatever sick, twisted nightmare this was, and every morning, she was disappointed.

She looked over at the clock to the side of her bed. It read 7:22 AM. She tossed and turned for a moment before sitting up. Pulling the sheet off of her sweaty, sticky body, she turned to the side of her bed, planting her feet firmly on the ground beside it. She had told herself every night, before she laid down in preparation for a restless sleep, that things would be better in the morning. It never was.

This never got easier. She winced at the flood of memories rushing through her brain as they did every morning.

_She thought she was seeing things at first. When she saw Bucky turn to dust. She rubbed her eyes, hoping that the awful hallucination would be gone when she took her hands away. It was only then that she noticed Thor, wordlessly stumbling towards her and Steve. She and Steve shared a single horrified glance. Steve crouched, placing his hand on the ground where Bucky stood not a moment before._

Alex snapped back to reality when she heard a knock at the door. She looked down at the t-shirt and shorts she was wearing and, for a fleeting second, thought of what to change into. But then she realized who the person on the other side of the door was, and cracked a small, wry smile. A rarity for her right now.

She walked through the small New York apartment to her front door, which had three locks. When she moved in, her brother had joked that the locks were to protect any poor fool who tried to break into Alex’s apartment.

She opened the door to find Steve sporting a small smile.

“Hey, Cap,” she said in her morning voice, stepping aside so he could walk into the living room. She noticed the small H and H Bagels bag in his hands.

He walked in and sat down on the light blue couch.

“I don’t really get why you call me that, y’know,” Steve said jokingly.

“It’s your name, silly.”

“No, my name is Steve. Well, Steven, but you get what I’m saying.”

“Cap is a much cooler thing to go by than Steve.”

“You go by your regular name, Star-Ell.”

She tenses slightly at the mention of her name. Well, her Kree name, anyway.

“Alex is my only name. Star-Ell is long gone. Anyway, when did H and H open again, Cap?” she said, making sure to pop the P for emphasis.

“About a week ago. A few other places down on Second Ave reopened too. Seems like a little bit of life has been breathed into the city.”

Alex took a deep breath, trying to fight yet another flashback from taking over her thoughts.

“Don’t try to make this sound better, Steve,” she said, seriously. “That’s not fair.”

“Not fair to who, Alex?”

She slowly lowers herself to sit on the loveseat opposite Steve, hanging her head.

“Everyone we lost, Steve. We watched our team, our friends just…,”

She feels a lump in her throat as tears start to form in her eyes. Her voice is shaky now, but she finishes her sentence.”

“...fade away.”


End file.
